Crystal Gem Kitsune
by I AM ORDERLY V.2
Summary: Naruto... We know his story quite well but what if his life was told differently. Armed with a bloodline the ninja world has never seen before Naruto will strive to become the most renowned shinobi in the world. All beware the Crystal Gem Kitsune.
1. Crystalline Awakening

Chapter 1: Crystalline Awakening

Hello to all my viewers I am Chaotic hear but you all may remember me by my previous name I Am Orderly. I kinda forget my previous account log-in so I used my original account so please forgive me for not telling you earlier Crystal Gem Fox is still going and for those who reviewed on my previous account just send them to this one.

At the age of 5 naruto finally snapped after a mob beating and awoken a bloodline the likes of which no one has ever seen. Warning: dark godlike naruto. Sasuke/Sakura/Kiba bashing. Kushina bashing. Civilian council bashing. Minor Steven Universe elements.

I do not own Naruto if I did Sasuke would be six feet under during the fight at the V.O.T.E

It was a peaceful night in the village of Konoha the moon was shining, the stars were bright, a child no less then five was being chased by a mob- let's go back for a moment.

"Get back here demon!" shouted a random civilian in the mob.

"But I am not a demon!" Shouted the small figure. The figure was wearing a white tee shirt with a red spiral on the back with a pair of black shorts and a pair of tattered blue shinobi sandals.

This boy was Naruto Uzumaki, he was about 4'5 and had a natural peach colored skin tone, He had bright blonde spiky hair and sapphire blue eyes but, the most defining thing about him was the six whisker like markings on his cheeks three on each side.

While still being chased naruto accidentally took a turn into an alley that had a dead end. With nowhere to go Naruto forced himself to wall as he watched the mob come closer.

"We finally got you kyuubi brat." Shouted the same random civilian. "It's time for you to die after what you did to our village five years ago." He said as he and the rest of the mob pulled out weapons ranging from kitchen knives to katanas.

'I don't wanna die.' Naruto thought as he watched the blade of the katana grow closer.

'Do you want to live ningen?' Asked a heavenly female voice that reminded Naruto of the tinkering of bells. 'Who's there?' Naruto thought in panic.

'That does not matter at the moment do you wish to live?' Asked yet another female voice sounding completely empty of emotions.

'Yes I want to live.' Naruto thought back to the voice.

'Well then show these fools who's boss.' A female voice that had a carefree tone to it replied.

As the katana blade grew close there was a bright flash of black light and as the light faded a shield appeared in front of the blade.

The shield was pitch black with an orange spiral leading to the center of the shield and ended at an orange gem in the middle.

The mob was stunned until a civilian woman shouted " The demon has awoken it's powers kill it now." That seemed to bring everyone out of their shock. As the mob grew closer to blond he couldn't help but ask "why do you hate me ?" The leader of the mob sneered.

"Because you are the kyuubi no kitsune that attacked the village five years ago and was sealed by the yondaime hokage."

Naruto was shocked at first but then got enraged because he realized that the hokage lied to him about why the village hated him.

Slowly but surely, Naruto's anger for the village was starting to increase because of the pain and suffering he had endured in his 5 years of life. Memories that had been repressed started to leak through as memories started to replay in vivid detail in front of Naruto's eyes. Every glare, harsh word, and beating flashed through his mind. All the while he could feel the hatred, except now the hate was felt a thousand times worse.

A dark aura surrounded Naruto as he lowered his head making the mob step back in fear. "So you call me a demon when you yourselves beat up a small child." He said with no emotion sending a shiver down their backs.

"D-Don't listen to it h-he's trying to trick us." Shouted the leader of the mob has he ran to impale him but, as soon as the blade grew close Naruto raised up the shield, as the katana blade came in contact with the shield it shattered.

The mob was shocked, that quickly turned into fear as they saw another orange flash as the light died down Naruto was seen standing in the same stance with the shield raised only now the shield had three black blades surrounding the sides.

Then in the blink of an eye naruto was seen in front of the mob leader head still lowered with an outstretched arm to the side and the bladed shield covered in blood. As naruto slowly raised his head the mob leader head felled to the ground.

The mob tried to run but an orange and black energy wall blocked their only escape.

"I'll show you just how demonic I can be." Naruto whispered but the whole mob was able to hear him. Let's just say that the next thirty minutes was a complete bloodbath. Blood and body parts were flying all over the alley. As soon as naruto got done killing the last of the mob he fainted due to fatigue right as the hokage and a platoon of ANBU showed up.

MindScape

When naruto awoken the first thing he realized was that he was in a sewer that was illuminated by a faint red glow and had water that came up to his knees.

Looking up he saw three large pipes, the first pipe was a deep blue color, the second pipe was red reminding naruto of blood, and the last pipe was orange and black with orange crystals that had a black glow to them.

With no other way to go Naruto followed the pipes. To what felt like hours to naruto which was only ten minutes in reality naruto finally came across a large gate. The bars went up so high they seemed to never stop. In the middle of the gate was a small piece of paper with the kanji for seal.

As he walked closer to the gate the first voice he heard from the alley echoed throughout the chamber

"I wouldn't go any closer ." He snapped his head around to find where the voice originated which was directly behind him only to come face to face with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

She was pale as a pearl with pale blonde hair that stopped at her neck and was completely straight. She had a heart shaped face, a small nose, and powder blue eyes with no pupil. She was 5'5 with a low C-cup and long slender legs. She also had a pearl on her forehead that naruto only thought added to her beauty.

She was dressed in a pure white kimono that stopped at her lower thighs, with an orange obi around her waist and orange leggings.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked still entranced by her beauty.

"My name is Pāru and these are my sisters Amejisuto and Gānetto."

As Pāru said this two more figures stepped into the chamber.

The first figure was female, she was the shortest of the three being about a foot taller than naruto coming in at 5'4. She had a silver mane of hair stopping at the back of her calf, she had a light purple skin tone, a round face with a round nose, a full pair of lips and coal black eyes with no pupil, she also had D-cup breast and a purple stone above her cleavage.

She was dressed in a purple sleeveless kimono with a light purple obi, she also wore black shorts with star shaped cuttings on the knees. "Sup names Amejisuto please to meet ya." She said in a laid back tone.

The third figure and tallest out of the three of them coming in 6'0 had black colored hair pulled into a high ponytail.

She had a maroon skin tone, she had a heart shaped face and a button like nose, naruto couldn't tell what color her eyes were because they were covered by a pair of blue shades. She had DD-cup breast and wide hips that would make any woman jealous.

She was dressed in a red kimono with black sleeves and a pink obi that stopped right at her thighs with shorts stopping at her knees.

"Hello my name is Gānetto it is a pleasure to meet you." She said in a monotone voice.

"You're the voices I heard in the alley." Naruto said completely confused about this whole situation.

"Yes we are the voices you heard in the alley, and before you ask we are in your mindscape." Said Pāru as she saw naruto about to ask the question.

"Ok, then way am I here then?" He asked.

"You're here so we can tell you about your kekkei genkai." Answered Gānetto. Naruto was shocked that he had a kekkei genkai. "What does this bloodline limit do?" Asked naruto.

"The name of your kekkei genkai is called the 'Ho Sekigan' replied Gānetto.

"The 'Gem eye' ? Asked naruto.

"Yes I must admit that it is an awkward name but, the abilities that comes with your kekkei genkai are beyond your wildest dreams. Pāru said as she saw naruto eyes widen a bit.

"Now there are four stages of the Ho sekigan." Gānetto said.

"The first stage is the ability to summon weapons from your own gems. Naruto interrupted her "How do you know about my gems?" Naruto asked. You see when naruto was three he found three gemstones on his body. He found a yellow gem on his right hand, a red gem on his left hand, and black gem on his chest.

"We know about your gems because we are apart of you." She replied smoothly.

"Now then I hope that there are no more interruptions so I'll continue, the second stage of the Hosekigan is the ability to fuse your gem weapons which you demonstrated back in the alley with your shield, the third ability is being able to make structures out of your chakra, which you also demonstrated back in the alley when you made the wall. She explained and naruto was paying attention to every word she said. "The last stage of the Hosekigan is the ability to summon gem animals to help aide you in battle." She finished.

"We will be training in every aspect of the Ho-Sekigan so that you will be able to use it to it's fullest potential." Pāru said as she saw naruto eyes gain a dark glare.

"When do we start training?" Naruto asked wanting to get stronger so that he can bring Konoha to its knees.

"We will start training as soon as you wake up and get to the nearest training ground." answered Pāru.

As soon as she finished her reply naruto world started to spin before quickly going unconscious.

Ja~ne

Chaotic: yes I used the original chapter for CGF why because it saves me time so I can start the next chapter

Review please and thank you.

Or be forced to be trapped with orochimaru in a room with fifty shades of gray playing on repeat


	2. Crystal Clear Explanation

Chapter 2: Crystal Clear Explanation

Orderly: Hello dear readers and welcome back to 'Crystal Gem Kistune'. I would like to apologize for the long update but I have been preoccupied with a lot of stuff over past few years. So to make for lost time here is the second chapter of 'CGK'.

Orderly: Also I saw a few reviews and people have noticed the description of Paru, Amejisuto, and Ganetto, so I decided to make a small challenge. I will randomly throw in a new character every couple chapters the first five to guess who description fits them will get a special surprise in the following chapter.

Summary: At the age of five Naruto snapped after a Mon beating awoken a bloodline the likes of which no one has ever seen.

Warning: dark godlike naruto. Sasuke/Sakura/Kiba bashing. Kushina bashing. Civilian council bashing. Minor Steven Universe elements.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto or any other elements used in the fanfic below except original characters techniques and bloodlines.

=Konaha Hospital=

"Uhh my head where am I?" Naruto groaned out loud before slowly remembering the events that took place not that long ago while also recognising his surroundings and seeing that he was in the hospital.

The first thing that he saw was an elderly man who seemed to be in his 70's wearing red and white robes napping in a bedside chair. This man was Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage of Konahagakure and Naruto's grandfather figure.

Standing beside the Hokage was a dog masked ANBU with silver gravity defying hair wearing black ninja sandals with gray shin guards, black shinobi pants tucking into the shin guards, a black sleeveless shirt with gray fingerless gloves with metal plates on top of the knuckles.

This was Inu and he was one of Naruto's personal ANBU protectors and surrogate older brother figure. Inu has been watching over Naruto his whole life and has been one of the reasons Naruto has lived this long.

Inu seeing that Naruto has woken up proceeds to wake the hokage. "Hokage-sama it appears that Naruto has woken up now." Inu said while waking up the aged kage who uttered a small "Thank you Inu-san."

Now after having fully woken up the aged kage gave Naruto a grandfatherly smile and asked him in a calm tone "Now Naruto I know that you've just awoken, but I need you to tell me everything that happened before that wall dropped in the alley."

Naruto was about to say something but was interrupted by a cat masked ANBU appearing in a leaf shushin.

"Hokage-sama the council has called an emergency meeting and requested that you and Naruto-kun be present seeing that he was involved in tonight's incident." She said while bowing to her village leader.

The hokage hearing this let out a long tired sigh and beckoned Naruto who was now standing over so that they could leave. Seeing that he had no choice Naruto nodded with a small glare and took hold of Neko's hand showing that he was ready to leave. Seeing that everyone was ready Inu preformed a handsign and they all vanished in a puff of smoke.

=Council Chambers=

The Konaha council was spilt into three sections. The first section was for the civilians and was made up of rich village merchants that owned various businesses throughout the leaf, the second section was made up of the village's clan heads and the last section was made up of the hokage's advisors who was once Hiruzen's teammates. The civilians and clan heads are going back and forth trying to decide what to do after the incident involving our favorite blonde jinchuriki.

"We say that the demon be executed for killing innocent civilians in cold blood." Yelled a pink haired woman with blue eyes wearing a white merchants kimono with pink and blue cherry blossoms held together with a blue obi around her waist. This woman was Suki Haruno and one of the main people who continuously called for Naruto's death.

"Will you please shut up already and leave the boy alone?" A woman who was sitting on the clan heads portion of the council room asked annoyed by Suki's yelling. This woman had wild brown hair and was wearing a short sleeved shirt under a jonin's vest and gray baggy pants taped off at the ankle and black shinobi sandals. The prominent features about her was the two red fang marks on her face, clawed nails and fangs. This was Tsume Inuzuka matriarch of the Inuzuka clan.

Suki was about to retort but was interrupted by a puff of smoke appearing in the middle of the council chamber before clearing showing the hokage, Inu, Neko and Naruto. The hokage went to take his place in the middle of the council desk and proceeded to address the council. "Why has this meeting been called without my knowledge of it?" He asked sternly.

Hearing the question a random civilian gave him an answer that made the clan heads throw a sneer in his direction. "Hokage-sama it has come to our attention that there was a group of innocent civilians killed this night by the 'child' before us." He said while practically sneering out the word 'child'.

Hearing this accusation a lazy mumbled 'Troublesome' was heard from the shinobi section of the council chamber. The voice originated from a man who had scars decorating his face and had his hair tied into a spiky ponytail that resembles a pineapple. He was wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt under a jonin vest, dark blue baggy shinobi pants and blue ninja sandals. This is Shikaku Nara head of the Nara clan. Sitting next to him on his left and right sides respectfully was Inochi Yamanaka and Choza Akimichi clan heads of the Yamanaka and Akimichi clans.

Sitting next to the Yamanaka clan head was Shibi Aburame head of the Aburame clan and one of few people who was against the civilians and their notions to execute Naruto. "I find it completely illogical for a child to kill an entire mob when said child is not even in the academy." He stated.

Before anything else could be said the hokage flooded the council chamber with an ungodly amount of K.I. The civilian council feeling this instantly ceased all movement and quickly shut their mouths. The clan heads was able to withstand the hokage's K.I. and showed no signs of being affected. Naruto surprisingly was unaffected in the slightest and just shrugged his shoulders and continued to watch everything play out.

Hiruzen seeing that everything was in order turned his attention to Naruto who still was wearing a small glare. "Now that everything is settled Naruto, please explain what happened back at the alley before we got there." Hiruzen addressed.

Naruto hearing this started to retell the mob incident while leaving out a few details just in case. By the end of the retelling the council chamber had mixed reactions and most of them was not good. While the civilians was quick to call for his death, the clan heads was curious about this new bloodline. But one individual had plans and intended to make sure that they came to fruition.

Having told his story Naruto looking forward straight into the eyes of Hiruzen said two words that sent a chill down the whole council spines." I know." He said in a completely void tone. The room went deathly quiet you could hear a pin drop from the tower's reception desk.

"I know why they want dead, I know that you have been lying to me this whole time and I know that you still are hiding things from me." Naruto said in that same void tone before a civilian council member got up charged at him with a dagger yelling "Die you damn demon!" Naruto stood not worried in the slightest about the charging civilian.

As soon as the council member got within range of Naruto there was a flash of black light that blinded the whole council chamber. As the light died down the council members was in awe at the sight before them. There stood Naruto holding a black crystalline rounded shield with a orange spiral that lead to an orange crystal in it's center and the council member still holding the dagger handle but the blade was shattered.

Before the hokage and clan heads eyes the shield grew three orange blades one on top and two on the far right and far left on the bottom. Before the hokage could say anything Naruto brought his arm far back, aimed for the councilman neck and swung. All was quiet for about five seconds before the civilian council exploded with fear while the shinobi section gained looks of shock at seeing a child no older than five kill someone so mercilessly.

Naruto getting a little agitated from the screaming unleashed a large amount of K.I. that had instantaneous results that affected the council chamber. The civilian council quickly had trouble breathing and was unable to move, the shinobi section gained wide eyes by the amount of K.I. that he was releasing and started to sweat a little. The hokage and advisors was handling it better than everyone else. Naruto seeing that everything was silent stopped his K.I. assault and looked back at the hokage. "I want the truth old man." He stated still void of all emotions. "About Kyuubi, about my parents, about everything I want hear any more lies." He practically demanded.

The hokage seeing that he couldn't avoid this any more gained a seldom look before letting out a sigh and activated a security seal preventing unwanted people from snooping in on the secret that he has been holding onto to for five years. Reaching into his robes Hiruzen pulled out a scroll that was white in color with red edges with the Uzumaki swirl in the center of it. Hiruzen looked at the scroll with a sense of remembrance before tossing it to the young blond who caught it in his unoccupied hand before giving the hokage a questioning look.

The hokage seeing his look decided to tell him what it was. "That scroll you're holding was meant to be given to you when you was able to protect yourself or when you graduated from the ninja academy but, seeing the circumstances of tonight's incident I think that you are more than ready to open that scroll." The hokage replied. Naruto hearing this got interested about the contents of the scroll and quickly opened it up and began reading it's contents out loud.

 _'_ _Dear Naruto, if you are reading this that means that you have become strong enough to receive this scroll that I entrusted to Sarutobi-sama. My name is Minato Namikaze, Fourth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf and your father. I know that this is a lot to take in but you must understand that I wanted to make sure that you was protected in the case of your mother's death. During you and your sisters birth an Uchiha claiming to be Madara released the Kyuubi from your mother Kushina Uzumaki before sending it on a rampage through out Konaha. I being the hokage at the time had to make a decision that I would regret and sealed the Kyuubi into you using the 'Death Reaper Seal' with the result of which ends in my death. I just hope to Kami-Sama that the village listened to my dying wish to see you as a hero. Continue to grow strong and make me proud._

 _Your Father, Minato Namikaze._

All was quiet after Naruto finished reading the scroll out loud and there was a myriad of reactions from the council. The shinobi council was in stunned silence at the fact that standing here was son of their deceased friend. While the civilian council were thinking of was to use this information to their advantage. And Danzo was setting up a plan to get Naruto into his Root ANBU and him into his own personal weapon.

Naruto during the silence reflected on what he just read and figured out what it was that caught his attention and turned to hokage. "The scroll only spoke of my father words but what of my mother?" He asked. The hokage hearing the question gained a look of disappointment before answering.

"Your mother left the day after the sealing after hearing what happened to you and left with your sisters." He stopped for a second than continued. "She denounced you claiming that the Kyuubi had taken over before vowing to train your sisters to return to the village and kill you in the hopes of freeing your soul." The hokage finished.

Naruto remained silent and turned his back to the council members and let out a small grunt. "So she left me here to endure this hatred thinking that I was no longer myself?" He asked. "That is disappointing to not trust in her husband's, MY father's capabilities in sealing. He stated with the shinobi council nodding their heads in agreement.

The hokage seeing that no one was going to say anything else was about to end the meeting until Suki Haruno spoke up. "Hokage-Sama, we of the council suggest that young Namikaze-Sama be put under the CRA to restore the Namikaze clan." She said with greedy smirk.

The hokage and shinobi council members was about deny this when Naruto interrupted. "Fine but know that I will only wed those that I choose and love me for me." Naruto stated. The civilian council members begrudgingly agreed to his terms. With nothing else to address the hokage ended the meeting and made his way over to Naruto and Inu and preformed the shushin leaving in a puff of smoke and leaves.

=Namikaze Manor=

Reappearing in a puff of smoke stood the hokage, Naruto and Inu standing in a spacious living room that had orange walls and marble flooring and a large circular couch with room to fit seven people. Sitting in the middle of the living room was a round glass table was a vase with wildflowers in a variety of colors. To the right of the living room was a doorway leading to the kitchen that also had orange was and marble flooring. The kitchen was fitted with a large stainless steel fridge and two stoves. There was a doorway that lead to a pantry closet that had three walls lined with food preserved with preservation seals.

After exploring the first floor Naruto made his way up to the second floor where he found four doors with labels on each door. The first door on the left read 'Armory' engraved on a bronze plaque. The second door on the left read 'Library' engraved on a silver plaque. The first door on the right read 'Training Hall' engraved on a steel plaque and the last door read 'Hot Springs' engraved on a metal plaque. Naruto having finished his observation of the second floor went up a second flight of stairs to the third floor which contained seven bedrooms three rooms on each wall with one bedroom at the end of the hallway.

Entering the room at the end of the hallway Naruto came across what was supposed to be the master bedroom and he was amazed at he saw. Against the back wall was a king size bed big enough for five people with red sheets with with white trims and orange pillows decorated with the Uzumaki swirl in red. On the left wall was two doors with one door leading to the master bathroom and the other leading into a walk in closet. The right wall held a doorway leading to a balcony overlooking well kept garden containing wildflowers. Turning around Naruto saw Inu and Hiruzen by the door and speaking "So what happens now that my heritage has been revealed old man?" Naruto questioned.

"Me and Inu decided that we will start your ninja training first thing in morning to help you prepare for your sisters and mother return and help you with your kekkai genkai as much as we can." Sarutobi answered before seeing Naruto shift around.

Naruto saw look he was receiving and and was having trouble deciding if he should tell him about the three sisters within the seal before hearing the voice of Paru in the back of his head _. 'It's_ _okay to tell him about us he seems like he holds no ill will towards you.'_ She informed. Naruto hearing this gave a mental nod and told the hokage everything that he left out of the explanation in the council chamber.

After getting the missing details the hokage shocked about the power of Naruto bloodline and decided to make it a S-rank secret. Having finished talking with Naruto the hokage decided to call it a night and he and Inu bid him farewell before vanishing in a of smoke. Naruto having nothing else to do decided to go to bed and be ready for tomorrow while thinking

 _'Tomorrow is the day that marks my beginning of a world renowned ninja... All Beware The Crystal Gem Kitsune.'_

Orderly: Wow... that took me a long time time to write but I wanted make it up to you guys so I hope you like the second chapter of Crystal Gem and continue to read. Remember to...

Ganetto: Read

Amejisuto: Like

Paru: And Review

All: Ja~Ne


	3. Diamond in the Rough

Chapter 3: Diamond in the Rough

Orderly: Hello again avid readers I gotta say that this story is really going in a good direction. To be honest I really didn't expect this story to be this well received so far I am surprised.

Ganetto: Well what did you expect to happen?

Orderly: I really don't know to be honest but I will say this I'm happy people actually like it. So I will continue this story for them. So Amejisuto do the disclaimer.

Amejisuto: Fine Orderly does not own Naruto or any other stuff used besides original characters, bloodlines, and jutsu.

Paru: Really... That was the disclaimer... That was completely disappointing.

Orderly: Don't care on with the story.

=Konaha Ninja Academy/ 10 year timeskip=

"Naruto Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha please step into the ring." Asked a chunin with tan skin with a scar going across the bridge of his nose wearing his hair in a spiky ponytail. This was Iruka Umino a chunin instructor at the Ninja Academy and standing beside him was a chunin with pale skin and silver hair wearing his leaf forehead protector has a bandana, his best friend and assistant instructor Mizuki. The two students hearing that their names was announced had entered the ring

Standing at 5,10 on the left of the ring we can see our favorite blond whose changed a lot over the seven years and so did his appearance no longer was he a short happy go lucky child. He became cold and distant to those that was not precious to him. His attire changed the most. He was now wearing black long jeans with two studded belts crossing over each other forming an 'X', a mesh sleeveless top under a sleeveless orange hooded vest with a silver star on the back and lastly orange combat boots with black steel toes. His hair grew out reaching the center of his back and gained black streaks.

Standing across from him was the self-proclaimed 'Uchiha Elite' Sasuke Uchiha one of the last living Uchiha of the leaf village. You see a couple years ago Sasuke's older brother Itachi Uchiha slaughtered all of his clan except Sasuke and their mother Mikoto Uchiha and soon became a S-rank missing nin. Ever since then Sasuke swore to find the rogue Uchiha and kill him. Sasuke was wearing a blue short sleeved shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back, white shorts that stops at the knees and blue shinobi sandals and to complete his outfit was white arm and leg warmers with blue trims. His hair was black with a dark blue tint to it shaped in a ducks rear end framed by two chin length bangs.

"You should just forfeit to save yourself the trouble of being defeated by an Uchiha elite." Our resident jackass stated arrogantly while dropping into the Uchiha clan 'Interceptor Fist' taijutsu stance. On the outside of the ring was a group of girls cheering for the Uchiha with the loudest one being a pink haired girl with green eyes, this was Sakura Haruno daughter of Suki Haruno and the president of the Sasuke Fan Club.

"Yeah Sasuke-kun knock this loser into the dirt!" She all but screeched causing the other students to wince. Iruka after stopping the buzzing in his ears turned to Naruto and Sasuke asking if they are ready. Naruto standing with arms crossed nodded while Sasuke in his clan taijutsu stance nodded his head with an arrogant smirk. Iruka seeing this raised his and brought it down while yelling "Haijime" signifying the start of the spar.

Without wasting any time Sasuke decided to try and end the spar with one punch and rushed Naruto who did not react and stood his ground. As he neared his opponent Sasuke lashed out with a right hook aimed for Naruto's head, but was intercepted by the blond raising his left arm stopping the attack before driving his right knee into the Uchiha's gut forcing him into a hunched position. Even with the pain he was in Sasuke forced himself back to his feet and rushed Naruto once more jumping going for a overhead axe kick. Seeing this Naruto sidestep the kick letting it slam into ground before lashing out with a side kick to the Uchiha's ribs knocking him out of the ring into a target dummy.

Iruka seeing this ended the spar with Naruto as the victor which was not well received by the Uchiha's fan girls who started to make idiotic claims. "Iruka-sensei Naruto-baka cheated he should be disqualified." Stated Sakura. "And what should he be disqualified for Sakura?" Iruka asked.

If he was paying attention he would see Sasuke standing back up and go through three hand signs before stopping on tiger. "Take this dobe ' _ **Fire Relase: Great Fireball Jutsu**_ ' he shouted firing a large ball of fire towards Naruto who stood calmly. As the attack hit there was a small explosion that kicked up a large amount of dust obscuring the view of the instructors and students who were giving the Uchiha looks of shock and disgust. The Uchiha stood there with an arrogant smirk while Sakura was cheering for the Uchiha for getting rid of the 'loser' for good.

Suddenly the sound of clapping was heard from the lingering dust before the cloud finally cleared up showing Naruto standing there surrounded by a crystalline orange bubble completely unscathed. "That was a cowardly thing to do Uchiha runt but, since you are so intended to kill me than it is only fair that I return the favor." He stated as the bubble dispersed while there was a yellow glow in the palm of his right hand before a bright flash obscured everyone's view. As the light died down Naruto stood holding a large star shaped shuriken that was yellow in color and had black stainless steel edges on one side of each point.

Naruto started to spin the large throwing weapon like a buzz saw around his wrist before launching it towards the Uchiha. As it sailed through the air it made a high pitch humming sound showing just how hard it was thrown. As the shuriken rapidly approached it's intended target the Uchiha quickly preformed the ' _ **Substitution**_ ' jutsu replacing himself with a student. Naruto seeing this put two fingers to his lips and let out a loud whistle that was heard all over the village. The star shaped shuriken was 3 feet in front of the student who quickly shut their eyes and waited for pain to explode through out their being but nothing happened.

Shyly opening their eyes that quickly opened in a mixture of fear and awe at the sight before them they saw something that they wouldn't forget. Standing before the stunned student was a horse sized black fox with blue tipped fur ears and tail and in it's fanged maw between it's teeth was Naruto's shuriken. If you looked close enough you can see a diamond shaped sapphire on it's upper chest.

Naruto made his way over to the black and and blue fox unfazed by its size or appearance but Iruka was extremely cautious about the abnormal fox. As Naruto got near he got a closer look at the student. It was a female that came up to his chest and had pale skin. She had azure colored hair that was straight and stopped at her shoulders, pale grey pupiless eyes with a heart shaped face with small nose and pouty lips.

Her attire consists of a sky blue mandarin gown with long sleeves that covered her hands that stops at her mid thighs with tidal wave decals. For her lower body wear she had black biker shorts that ended at the knees and on her feet instead of shinobi sandals she wore straw sandals. Iruka rushed over to check on her to make sure that she wasn't injured and sighed in relief when he found nothing broken or life threatening ended the school day letting everyone go home early for the day.

After all the students walked or in the case of a certain emo limped out the academy three people remained and those three was Naruto, Iruka and the Azure haired student. Naruto was about to walk off before the unnamed student stopped him. "Arigato Nii-sama for saving me from your shuriken." She spoke while bowing at the waist. Naruto hearing this lifted an eyebrow at being called 'brother' by the student he prevented from being on the wrong side of his shuriken. "If you don't mind me asking but who are you and what is someone your age doing in the academy?" He asked with an almost nonexistent edge lining his tone.

Hearing the faint edge in his tone she quickly apologized and answered his questions. "Gomensai Nii-sama my name is Razuri I'm an orphan and the reason for why I'm here is that I have this energy that I can use, to do what I don't know so I was allowed to enter the academy a little earlier so that I may be able to find out." She informed. Naruto gained a look before turning walking off with the fox by his side.

=Ichiraku Ramen Stand=

We can find Naruto in his favorite ramen stand with his pet fox eating his fifth bowl of miso ramen trying his hardest to ignore the short girl sitting beside him who as been starring at him for half an hour now. "Any reason why you're following me squirt?" Naruto asked. Razuri hearing the question blinked before gaining a little blush before answering with a sheepish smile. "I forgot how to get back to the orphanage and was hoping that Nii-sama would help me get back." She admitted in embarrassment.

Naruto looked at Razuri with no expression on his face hearing why she followed him all the way to Ichiraku and was completely silent. Razuri was about to say anything to break the silence before Naruto spoke "You mean to tell me that you followed me this whole time just because you got lost?" He deadpan. Remaining silent Razuri nodded her head and waited for a reply from the apathetic blond. Sighing Naruto gave her his half finished bowl of miso ramen. "Eat that and after your finished I'll take you to the orphanage, your lucky kid if was anyone else you'd be on your own.

Razuri hearing this gained a megawatt smile and nodded her head and quickly ate the ramen offered to her while making sure to savor the flavor. After finishing her ramen Naruto paid for the food and bid a farewell to to the owner and his daughter with Razuri waving goodbye to nice people. As Naruto, the fox and Razuri made they're way to the orphanage Naruto picked up some of the whispering of the villagers.

"Look at it walking around the village thinking it's one of us."

"Why is that girl with it?"

"The demon has kidnapped a little girl."

Hearing the whispering Naruto lost focus of his destination to the orphanage and turned down a familiar alley way (AN:If you haven't read the first chapter you might want to) and ended up at a deadend. Naruto seeing this turned around only to come face to face with a mob of civilians and A handful full of ninja. Razuri seeing all the gathered people quickly hid behind Naruto's legs and gripped his pants leg. The fox growled and got ready to pounce before Naruto placed his hand on it's head making it stand down before turning his attention to the mob.

"What do you simpletons want?" Naruto asked not in the mood for the villagers idiotic nonsense at the moment. A brave or stupid, depending on how you see it, villager decided to step up. "What we want is for you to release the girl you kidnapped and get out of our village." He shouted making the rest of the mob shout in agreement. Naruto hearing that scoffed at the mob before he let out a small chuckle that exploded into loud laughter making some of the mob feel nervous and some annoyed. When Naruto finished laughing he threw a lazy smirk at the mob "What makes you clods think that you can do anything to me?" Naruto asked.

While Naruto and the random village was bickering Razuri saw a ninja wearing a porcelain mask with the kanji for 'ROOT' on the forehead of the mask make a handsign. After she saw this she heard the sound of hissing before looking around the alley seeing explosion tags stuck to the walls and got Naruto's attention. Naruto feeling Razuri tugging on his pants leg turned to her to see what she wanted until he saw her pointing to the alley walls. Naruto seeing the explosion tags about to go of reacted on instinct and threw Razuri up onto the roof of the building on the right of the alley right as the tags went off.

Razuri hearing the explosion peeked over edge of the roof she was on gained a fearful and and horrified expression seeing Naruto embedded in the wall at the back of the alley. Looking for a way to get down Razuri saw a ladder to the right of her made her way down to see if her Nii-sama was alright. As she finally got to the bottom of the ladder she got down and quickly made her way to the blond still embedded in the wall. When she got in front of him she took in his appearance his clothes was covered in burn marks and the bottom of his left pants leg was missing, he had blood cascading down his face from a large gash on the top of his head from the impact of the wall. But what caught her attention was the the way his right arm was bending knowing for a fact that arms are not supposed to be twisted.

Razuri covered her mouth with her hands and fell to her knees at the sight before before she heard the mob cheering about getting rid of the demon and becoming the village's heroes. Razuri hearing everything they said quickly became enraged and turned to face the mob with an expression of hate and grief while unnoticed by her or the mob the sky started to darken and it started to to rain.

A ninja in mob seeing that it was raining turned his attention to Razuri and walked over to her. "Hey girl come on I will take you back home." He offered and reached out to touch her but before he knew it there was a spike made of water impaled into his chest. Following the spike he saw that it originated from a puddle of water surrounding the still kneeling girl. He was silent for about two seconds before he let loose a blood chilling scream that caught the attention of the rest of the mob. Before the impaled ninja could react a second water spike shot of the puddle and embedded it self between the ninja eyes killing him instantly. Seeing the death of the ninja caused a reaction from the mob which was complete fear.

"Why d-did you d-do that f-for you s-stupid girl?" A random villager asked fearfully trying and failing to put on a brave front. Razuri hearing the question stood to her feet and turned to face the villager who asked the question but instead of responding Razuri raised her right arm with the rain puddles raising off the ground and before the mobs eyes the levitating water formed into a dragons head with glowing white eyes and fangs of ice.

The mob turned to run for the alleyway exit but froze in place seeing that a black fox with blue tipped ears and tail blocked the only way out but what caught the mob attention was that they could've sworn that the fox was smirking, the fox seeing this pointed it's tail towards the end of the alley way.

They turned around and went pale but not because of the giant water dragon head no they was looking behind that. Because there standing at the end of the alley was. . .

Cliffhanger.

Amejisuto: Aww come on Orderly that was just getting to the good part.

Orderly: Sorry but I think that suspension was needed. What about you two Paru Ganetto any thoughts on this?

Paru: I must say that though it came out of nowhere the cliffhanger did peak my curiosity to see what happens.

Ganetto: *Thumb of Approval*

Orderly: There you folks the certified Thumb of Approval. So stay tuned to see what happens next

Amejisuto: Read.

Paru: Review.

Ganetto: Follow.

All: Ja~ne


End file.
